freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Milla Basset
Milla Basset is a young, orphan hush basset who possesses the power of Alchemy. Before she met Lilac and Carol, Milla lived alone in the woods, with the whereabouts of her parents unknown. To cope with her loneliness, she carves a face into a tree stump, calling it "Mr. Stumpy". One day, while playing with Mr. Stumpy near the ancient temple, Milla sees Lilac chasing after a Shang Mu Truck, and follows her with the intent of meeting a dragon. Shortly after saving Carol, who was trapped in a cave following their fight with the Mantalith, she befriends her and Lilac, who invites her to live with them in their Treehouse. Later that night, Milla overhears Lilac and Carol talking to Torque, offering to help him complete his mission, which was to reclaim the Kingdom Stone before Lord Brevon can steal it for his galactic conquest. Milla didn't know this at the time, but since she wanted to stay close to her newfound friends, She joins Lilac and Carol, and together, they set out to save Avalice from the brink of civil war. Personality Milla has a playful imagination, being friends with a tree stump (Mr. Stumpy) while living alone in the woods. She is somewhat shy when socializing with new people, but when she does makes new friends, she immediately makes a special bond with them and will always think of ways to help them out. Milla is kind-hearted and generous, always trying to be nice and cheerful. However, whenever she hasn't seen somebody apart of her life for really long time (her Parents for example), she begins to feel stressed and will do whatever it takes to see them again, no matter what. Being a peacemaker, Milla hates violence and anger, as shown when she started crying while watching Lilac and Carol argue with each other at Jade Creek, and again when she stopped Carol and Spade from continuing their fight at the Red Scarves Hideout. Relationships Lilac: Milla first saw Lilac chasing a Shang Mu Truck, and follows her with the intention of meeting a Dragon.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Mr. Stumpy) Upon meeting her, Milla asked if she could touch her Ponytails.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Meet Milla) Lilac was a bit weirded out by her mannerisms, but she quickly accepted the young Hound as a friend, eventually becoming a Big-Sister figure to her. After her mutation, Milla apologized to Lilac, who immediately tried to comfort her when she started crying.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Ending Carol: Milla saved Carol's life after she was trapped in a collapsing cave.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Cave Collapse) Afterwards, the Wildcat pounced at Milla when she was hiding behind a bush, following her and Lilac, but quickly apoligized to her when she realized she was the one who saved her. Carol was grossed out when Lilac let Milla touch her Ponytails, and also seemed uncomfortable when Lilac invited Milla to stay with them at their treehouse. The following morning, Milla scared Carol out of bed with a playful puppy bark. Eventually, Carol became more comfortable around Milla, stating she would tell her about her past if she was a good Dog. Later, she apologized to Carol and Lilac for being mutated and attacking them earlier, breaking down in tears. Mr. Stumpy: Mr. Stumpy may have been the closest thing Milla had to a best friend before meeting Lilac and Carol. Despite being alone in the woods, Milla always had Mr. Stumpy to play with and to keep her company. She always found it funny when Mr. Stumpy never says anything. Milla's Parents: Milla's Parents were only mentioned a few times during the events of Freedom Planet, as they didn't make a physical appearance. Although she never knew her Parents because she was living alone in the woods for a really long time, Milla was determined to find them, as shown when she was making a "Super Feather Potion" with Mr. Stumpy. Later on Zao's Airship, Milla saw a shooting star made a wish to see her Parents again. Carol stated it sounded like a good thing to wish for, while Lilac, who overheared the wish, began to show concern, knowing that Milla misses her Parents, and later tries to cheer her up. Attributes Milla has the personality and instincts of the average canine, shown throughout the game as the following: * Barking, howling, whimpering and growling. * Digging holes in the ground and burying objects. * Wagging her tail whenever she's happy or exited. * Sitting and running on all fours. * Having keen senses of hearing and smell. * Being a loyal companion to anyone she considers a friend. * Having the instinct to protect people in need. * Lying on her back in the belly rub position. * Using the dog paddle technique when she goes swimming. Milla's weaknesses are her small Health Meter, slow attacks and difficulty picking up speed. Most of her attacks requires time to charge up, and getting hit during this process can disrupt them, also causing her to drop any object is she might be carrying. She only has four Health Petals (as opposed to the seven that the other playable characters have), making her the most vulnerable to Stunlocking. Milla's overall learning curve is steeper compared to the other playable characters and will require patience to master properly. Despite being a puppy, Milla is able to pilot certain vehicles, such as driving a Shang Mu Tank in the Schmup Stage, and taking control of Sparky, a Mini-Boss in Battle Glacier. Powers and Abilities Milla pocesses the power of Alchemy (the medieval forerunner of Chemistry), which serves as the basis of her combat abilities. She has also developed a strong interest in Chemestry, which she uses to brew special potions to aid her friends in their adventures. Following the events of Freedom Planet, Milla began to train in martial arts, so she can learn to fight hand-to-hand. Move List * Phantom Cube: '''Milla's signature move, she can summon a green energy cube that she can carry and use to attack enemies. * '''Reflection Shield: '''Milla can summon a Shield to deflect certain enemy projectiles. She can even create a stronger Shield by combining it with a Phantom Cube. * '''Shield Burst: '''Milla can unleash a small energy burst with her Reflection Shield, using it as a close-range attack. * '''Super Shield Burst: '''By combining a Phantom Cube with her Reflection Shield, Milla can unleash a stronger energy burst, also using the recoil from this attack to boost her mobility. * '''Cube Blaster: '''Using her Shield Burst, Milla can fire Mini-Cubes, which are crafted from normal Phantom Cubes, to increase her shot range, shooting up to 10 at a time. * '''Spiral Attack: '''Milla can generate energy in the shape of a buzzsaw, using it as a close-range aerial attack or while running on the ground. * '''Puppy Float: '''Milla can float in the air for brief period of time, enabling her to reach high places. * '''Crane Combo: '''Now trained in martial arts, Milla uses Crane-Style Kung Fu to punch and kick her enemies at close-range. * '''Object Carry/Throw: '''If Milla tries to spawn a Phantom Cube while standing on an object, she will pick up that object, carrying it around until she throws it, damaging enemies hit by that object. She can carry Crates, Crystal Flowers, Health Flowers, Shield Crystals, Treasure Chests and Bombs. Boss Fight In Final Dreadnought (Round 3), just before the Player (Lilac, Carol or Torque) is about to remove the Kingdom Stone from the Dreadnought's power core, Brevon appears with Milla in his grasp, holding his knife to her throat, forcing the Player to remove the hacking device for the sake of their friend's life. With the ship's power resorted and the Kingdom Stone moved to another location, Brevon destroys the device, drops Milla and leaves the room. As the Player tries to comfort the frightened Milla, her eyes start to glow red, and she transforms into a mutant monster, beginning the Boss Fight with the Player being forced to fight their mutated friend. Attacks * '''Shield Burst: Milla walks to one side of the room and fires damaging shields from her tail, widening in and out as they travel across the room. * Phantom Cube: Milla walks to one side of the room and fires three Phantom Cubes from her tail across the room at random angles. * Super Shield Burst: Milla will run around the middle of the room, firing Super Shield Bursts from her tail, dealing damage under and above the Player. * '''Puppy Float: '''Whenever she takes quarter damage, Milla will Puppy Float in the air and throw down Phantom Cubes. She will fire three rounds of at least four Phantom Cubes from her tail every time she floats in the air. When taking quarter damage, Milla will drop a Healt Petal. When close to being defeated, one of Milla's eyes will break (just like with Serpentine when he was mutated). Once she's defeated, Milla will turn back to normal, but falls into a death-like coma, resulting in Lilac and Carol becoming enraged and the two of them going after Brevon, and eventually defeating him. After the battle, Milla wakes up from her coma, apologizes to her friends and starts crying in guilt for attacking them, with Lilac comforting her while Carol starts to break down in tears. In Milla's Story, this Boss Fight doesn't happen, instead Milla enters the Dreadnought's power core and finds Torque with an unconscious Carol. Torque explains to her that Brevon had ambushed them and Lilac went after him alone. Learning of this, Milla resolves to help Lilac and goes after her, promising Torque to keep an eye on her. Trivia * Milla is named after the word "mill", but her name is also a variant of the the name "Camilla",or of the Russian name "Lyudmila". * Milla is a Hush Basset, a mixed breed of a Basset Hound and a Cocker Spaniel. This may confirm that one of her parents was a Basset Hound, and the other parent was a Cocker Spaniel. * Milla's Puppy Float ability is similar to Yoshi's Flutter Jump from the Super Mario Series. The difference is that her Puppy Float covers more vertical distance. * Unlike the other characters, Milla's energy bar is used to measure amount of stamina left for her Puppy Float ability and get's filled when she touches the ground. * In Freedom Planet 2, Milla will be the only playable character with 5 health petals instead of 6. * In Time Attack while idling, Milla will say the following lines: ** "What should I do"? ** "Is someone staring at me"? ** "Ummmmmmmmm . . . hehe". *In Freedom Planet 2, Milla continues to idolize with the following lines: **"I don't sense anything yet". **"Hello"? * In Freedom Planet 2, Milla idolizes when reviving: ** "I have to keep going"! ** "I don't go down that easy"! Gallery Milla Basset Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Milla Basset Sketch by R-no71 MillaBasset.png|Milla as seen in Freedom Planet Tumblr o0oht8HaGg1rw701fo3 1280.png|Milla image by TysonTan Fp2 milla.png|Milla as seen in Freedom Planet 2 References Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Category:Bosses Category:Final Dreadnought Bosses Category:Final Bosses